


Such A Naughty Student You Are

by gayporn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Harry, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Harry, Genderswap, Harry in Panties, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Student Dean, Student Harry, Submissive Harry, Teacher Louis, Top Ben, Top Louis, University Student Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/pseuds/gayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been sent to the Dean after trying to hit on her teacher. A pleasurable twist comes her way, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Naughty Student You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unsafe sex // female harry

“I can’t believe you got detention _again_ , Harry.” Zayn scoffed as he sat beside Harry who was slumped over her seat with hair hiding her pretty features. The pair were seated near the front of their lecture rows, not too far from where the teacher had stood just a few moments before Harry had been reprimanded for who knows how many times.

 

Harry merely sat back properly on her seat as she slipped the tip of her index finger into her ringlets, twirled them as she spoke, “It’s been probably the 9th time this month, how could you _not_ believe it by now, Malik?”

 

“You know what I mean and Harry, fuck you keep getting detention for the-”

 

“The _naughtiest_ things, yeah I know,” Harry grinned and looked back at the front where the flustered, attractive teacher stood. It was evident on his face he was crashed with questions of his self-conscious, because Harry isn’t decent at all, even in a classroom setting.

 

Harry Styles, _Harry Styles_ , the name itself had a vibrant tone that captivated many people around her. Especially since her added attractiveness of a lean, tall body incorporated into her style of seduction that had _men_ run for her. It was probably one of her most favorite things about herself, the fact that her handful sized breasts, petite hips, pale skin, and plush lips were the epitome to her demise.

 

Now, the two males her own eyes decided to target upon were males that were way out of her standard, age, and overall lifestyle. In fact, it was none other than her English teacher, Mr. Tomlinson. The very class she was currently sitting in with Zayn, the very same teacher that had been fed up by Harry’s constant teasings for _days_. But, oh poor Harry, she couldn’t help it, couldn’t get away. Her eyes were entranced by the steaming attractiveness that emulated from Louis’ aura. The way he smiled before entering the classroom, bright and pearly, the way his eyes sparkled under the poor lighting of the class that immediately brightened Harry’s day more than any other light source could ever do. Oh and God, have _mercy_ , but those hands what seemed to be small, but consist of such firm dominance under the exterior had Harry’s spine send shivers throughout her body. Then, oh dear, his _fingers_ was what she wanted to suckle on for the rest of her life (other than his cock) which had two nimble fingers tattooed at the base with the numbers ‘28’ and all she could think about was how many minutes it’ll take for those very numbers to sink deep inside her to make her orgasm in ways she never thought possible. Mr. Tomlinson was just so bloody _fucking perfect._

 

She wanted him and she wanted him _bad_.

 

Due to that, her body and mind would create a plan of its own to seduce, to provoke the man, which always led to some sort of detention hall and that just _sucked_ because Mr. Tomlinson wasn’t even in the class with her, no he just bloody _leaves_ her alone. Oh and why did she get detention in the first place? Well maybe because her clothes are far beyond the allowed dress code. Everyday she had a new similar set of school attire that were color coded, but different per day. Her tennis skirts would barely pass her bum and she just loved, fucking _enjoys_ wearing tight crop tops that emphasized the shape of her bra, along with cup size. It made people around her swoon and she lived for the attention, especially Mr. Tomlinson’s. Sometimes, in order to pass the school gates, she would make sure to wear an oversized jumper on top and once she was in she would shove it in her locker to never see it again. Oh my, was it _fun_ to strut the halls with her pretty loose curls wrapped around her face, some high-class makeup that had her red lips even fuller, and legs so soft and clean no one was worthy enough to stare.

 

One of her other favorite things to do though, is sit properly within her seat right in Mr. Tomlinson’s view and right when he lectures is where the fun begins. In fact, Harry never knew how fun it could be to stretch a few inches within her seat where her shirt would pull up and reveal an excess amount of unnecessary skin to prying eyes, or when her thighs are parted to add some air in or relief, her skirt would ride up her thighs and show a few things she should _never_ show in a classroom. What got Louis to finally announce a detention sentence on her was when he had to stop mid-lecture and gasp as he got a peek of pink underwear flashed before his eyes.

 

But, Harry knew, she _damn_ knew that Louis had a three second grace period where he found her more than just a student, those eyes that sparked with lust and desire where his hands slightly shook because he wanted to fucking _touch_ her, Harry bloody knows.

 

Today, though, wasn’t much different. Zayn was beside her and rolled his eyes when he noticed Harry slowly unbuttoning her top to reveal a bit of excess boobage and pulled at her skirt to have them higher. She ruffled her long hair to the side and licked her lips glossy slick to look like a proper mess. When Louis entered he looked at her first and his eyes narrowed, but there was definitely a hint of blush and passion on there. He gasped though when he noticed her top was slowly sliding off her shoulder to reveal a red lace bra strap and what bothered him even _more_  was that fella Zayn Malik just sat there _staring_. Immediately, before class could proceed he trampled over to the student and tapped her shoulder, who looked up at him oh so innocently.

 

“Yes, Mr. _Tomlinson_?” She fucking purred, she literally _purred_. Zayn continued to watch, amused.

 

“May I have a word with you outside, _again_.” Louis emphasized.

 

Harry simply nodded and stood up and smiled as the row of males of her class glanced up to take a look at her, she chuckled and followed Louis out the door.

 

“So,” She was immediately cut off with a hand to her face and the classroom door now shut. The halls were completely empty, leaving her and the teacher alone.

 

“Don’t. Alright listen to me here-”

 

“Oh you know I’d always listen.” Harry cooed and Louis rolled his eyes for the tenth time that moment.

 

“Ms. Styles-”

 

“Mr. Tomlinson-” She repeated in the same manner, stern and cunning, then crossed her arms over her heavily breasted chest.

 

“Oh for the love of God, what in the hell are you trying to pull here.” Louis gestured Harry’s disheveled appearance.

 

Harry giggled, _The fuck she giggling for?_ Louis thought and then the young girl spoke, “Nothing, nothing at all. I have no idea of what you are talking about.”

 

Louis wanted to fucking _blow up_ , but with a soft exhale, “Don’t think you could fool me Harry. What you are doing, it’s- it’s highly inappropriate. You need to fuck- I mean, you need to watch yourself. I will not hesitate to report to the dean, in fact, you know what? I will report it because all these little games you’ve been playing have been going on for too long-”

 

“The Dean?” Harry’s eyes brightened at the sound of that because yes the _Dean_ , “Oh and don’t hold that sailor mouth of yours, I think that’s pretty-” She leaned in and Louis only blinked innocently as her chest touched his and hands wrapped around his neck, “ _damn sexy._ ” Louis swallowed a gulp of saliva that jammed his throat and his senses screamed at him as he pushed the girl off.

 

“D-Don’t do that!” He shouted and Harry knew she just struck the jackpot as the temperature level of Louis’ cheeks obviously went up, “Forget it! Detention! This time, you have an appointment with the Dean!” With that, he scurried back into the classroom, leaving a smiling Harry behind.

 

Oh yes, the _Dean,_ Ben Winston the name. Oh fuck, now Mr. Winston was another man Harry couldn’t lay her eyes off of. He was tall, broad, had a stubble that could properly burn her pale thighs right, and _fuck_ his hands were huge and could probably crush every bone in her body. Oh God, that shouldn’t be hot, but it was. Not to mention, the Dean’s office had a large desk and she may or may not have had thoughts where she wanted the man to…. Yeah. _Hell_ yeah.

 

The thought of being there alone with both Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Winston had her nearly stumble over from a vast push of pleasure that tingled between her thighs. “ _Oh my God_.” She was going to make this detention a detention she and those two men remember for the rest of their lives.

 

  * ♦•



“Do I have to drop you off?” Zayn groaned and pulled his heavy bag over his back and began to walk alongside Harry who surprisingly had nothing, but the clothes on her, “Where’s your stuff?”

 

“I figured I wouldn’t need it for where I’m going and what I’m about to do.” Harry shrugged, “Oh and stop fucking whining, Malik. We’re just walking down the hall.”

 

Zayn though, switched into immature gears where he pathetically whined, “What do I get in return for such a _long_ , _hard_ journey down this hall, _Harry_! You just _can’t_ leave me unattended. Quite unfair for _such_ a Prince Charming as I.”

 

Harry scoffed and tossed her hairs to one side of her shoulder as she stared back at Zayn with an unfazed look, “You want something in return?” They were close to approaching the Dean’s office where Louis and Ben should be waiting for her. She stopped a couple feet away, though, and looked back at Zayn, “Hm? Well?”

 

Zayn blinked, surprised by Harry’s compliance, “Uh… yeah?”

 

Harry grinned and leaned in ever so close where one of her legs went right in between Malik’s thighs and her arms wrapped over his neck, their chests pushed against each other to the point where Zayn could feel the lumps of her boobs that had him swallow his words, “How about after _all this_ ,” She giggled slightly, the type of giggle that _screamed_ seduction as she nibbled the end of Zayn’s earlobe, then nuzzled into his cheek, whispering wetly into his ear, “I let you _eat_ me out, _yeah_?”

 

They stood there for barely a few seconds, until Zayn spoke up, “ _Really_?” He asked, exasperated by her offer, cock in his jeans definitely eager, lips pursed for attention. But all of that was crashed upon when Harry yanked herself away and _laughed_ , “No! You fucking idiot! Oh God, you should see the look on your _face-_ shit did you get a semi!?” Harry slapped a hand over her lips and laughed harder, nearly stumbling over as Zayn stood there, fuming.

 

“Not fucking funny, Harry.” He muttered.

 

“Hell yeah it is!” Laughed Harry and then spun on her heel to head towards the Dean’s office, “Go get a lay, Malik! But it ain’t gonna be me!”

 

Soon she was gone and Zayn stood there where he exhaled out a, “Well fuck.”

 

  * ♦•



 

Harry looked through the little crevices of the Dean’s office blinds where she could clearly see the two males talking with stern looks on their faces. She only smiled though, lips twisted up entirely, because this was going to be fucking _amazing_ and she could feel the touch of warm fluids breaching her skin before she’s even made it in. To make sure she was proper, she had twisted a bit in her uniform, unbuttoned some buttons of her top, pulled her skirt higher and ruffled it out a bit, and pressured her bra up to make sure her chest didn’t look too sloppy. With a sigh, she knocked on the door. As she waited, one of her arms were over her tummy that balanced the other’s elbow with fingers twirling in her hair and as soon as Louis, or Mr. Tomlinson, opened the door she looked up innocently as though she were going to offer girl scout cookies.

 

“Well, Ms. Styles-” He began, but was pushed back by a raised hand.

 

“I prefer _Harry_ , unless you’re into that kind of stuff I wouldn’t mind.” Harry winked and Louis stood there ready to choke any minute.

 

“Well.” Both Harry and Louis turned their head to see Mr. Winston seated upon a large black, leather desk chair behind a fine wooden table, “Mr. Tomlinson, let the young girl enter to have a seat so we can _discuss_ the matter here.”

 

The other nodded and pulled away from the door to let Harry in who smiled back, “Why, _thank you._ ”

 

Louis followed along and sat back within his seat right across from Ben as Harry did the same and as they settled, Ben spoke up and sighed, “So what on earth is the problem here?”

 

“Oh, God, Ben.” Louis groaned and soon the little escapade of Harry’s tricks were revealed.

 

  * ♦•



 

“And that’s why I believe we need to settle some kind of- of punishment on her because, because I can’t handle this everyday. She ignores the detentions and- yeah.” With that Louis coughed and allowed his words to sink in as Ben nodded to each statement and stared at Harry who squirmed a bit in her position.

 

“Well,” Ben glared at the young girl who looked at the man with wide eyes, “Ms. Styles, care to explain _why_ you are doing the things you do?” He asked.

 

Louis was quick to indulge, “What do you mean why-”

 

“I asked Harry the question, Louis. Settle down.” Ben warned and Louis simply scoffed.

 

“You want to know?” Harry retorted, “Hmmm.” With a grin over her lips she purposefully crossed one of her bare, long legs over the other that gave a little peek to what could be under there, “The answer is simple, I just think he’s bloody fucking _hot._ ”

 

“Uh- W-What!?” Louis exclaimed and choked in his seat as Ben chuckled with the drop of his face, “You can’t just say that, who the hell is she? Why is she even a student in my class! This is- I don’t know what it’s called, but it’s wrong!” Louis continued to ramble and ramble until Ben glanced at the man and gave a large _SMACK_ against the top of his desk to have the man _shut up_.

 

“Mr. Tomlinson, really calm down. Let the girl speak. I’m really curious to see what’s going on in that pretty little head of hers.” Muttered Ben.

 

Immediately, Harry could feel the tips of her cheeks and ears burn from the little subtle comment, “Uh.”

 

“Go on, it’s just you, me, and Louis here. Feel free to say whatever’s on your mind especially since it's definitely got you breaking multiple rules per day and as well as play a bit of a tease in regards to the law.” Ben stated smoothly and gestured Harry to go on.

 

“I-” _What’s wrong, why couldn’t she say anything?_ Was Harry actually at a loss of words, a loss of words… something she’s never faced before. _Well blimey_. “I, uh, I just find Mr. Tomlinson attractive and I just wanted-” Her cheeks heated up as she slipped her little confession, “I wanted him to- to mess me up a bit.”

 

She glanced up to look back at Ben and it took all of her willpower to not gasp out loud because her heart leapt with joy, with earnest, to see that under those brown shades of his Irises were the specks of lust. Oh this was just too good, too fucking _brilliant_. Harry knows her men, knows them too much to the point where she’s generalized a certain aura that emits from these men’s eyes obviously signify one thing and that is they fucking wanted _her_. Ben wants _her_.

 

With this new confidence instilled into Harry’s chest she sat properly straight in her seat now and smiled. Ben looked back equally pleased, “Mess you up _how_?”

 

Either Louis was a blithering idiot or can’t seem to process that these two were obviously _flirting_ he interrupts with a shout, “The hell are you asking her that for? Ben! Get the girl reprimanded-”

 

Ben rose his hand and Louis immediately went quiet, “As I was saying, Harry, dear, care to explain or even _show us_?”

 

 _Show us,_   _hold the fuck up_. Louis gasped, “Ben!”  
  
The other two, ignored the man, who obviously had his superego tied to his soul. Harry nodded and stood up to her feet now and glanced back at Louis who sat there flabbergasted.

 

“I can definitely show you what I want, _Mr. Winston_.” Harry grinned and looked at Louis who was ready to jump out of the place. He had a life, a future, a career, and fucking a student would cost everything he had.

 

Louis couldn't process fast enough and yelped as Harry’s soft thighs made their way to wrap around the man’s body and hook behind the chair, her arse dangerously placed over his clothed cock, along with her arms wrapped around his head.

 

“Harry!” He choked out, “What are you-”

 

For a moment, Harry decided she’d leave Ben to watch as she unfolds what she could _really_ do.

 

“Shhhhh.” Harry pushed out and pressed the tip of her long fingers over Louis’ lips, “Mr. Winston wants to know how _much_ and what I _want_ from you, Mr. Tomlinson.”

 

“I am not going to partake-”

 

“Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry whined and pouted her pretty plush lips, “We can't disobey the Dean, now _can we_?”

 

She turned over her shoulder for a confirmation and the man smiled, “She's right, Tomlinson.”

 

Louis gulped and looked back at Harry whose face wasn't even an inch away, “I- _fuck_.”

 

He hissed as Harry pressured her hips down over his cock that had the man hurdle into a shocked moan, “You like that Mr. Tomlinson? How it feels to have _me on you._ ”

 

Louis threw his head back against the seat of his chair and his heart rate spiked to the vicious movements of Harry’s hips and allowed his throat to spill a guttural moan. His mind was woozy from this unexpected work of pleasure that he hadn’t noticed Harry placing his hands over the chub of her hips as he began to instruct him of her desires, “God, fuck, Tomlinson, I-I can already feel myself getting really wet for you already and,” She whimpered, softly, that had both men throw in a follow up groan, “I want you to hold me so fucking tight here,” She pressured Louis’ hands to have him grip her pale love handles, “So fucking tight while I ride that _thick_ cock of yours, _fuck._ ” Louis nodded, his damn consciences thrown under the bus as his brain dropped to his cock.

 

Harry was in a mess of words, couldn’t speak and whined, “God, I can’t even put it into words of what I want you to do to me fuck, maybe I should take up on those extra English lessons after school?” Then winked to seal the dirty connotation behind her words.

 

Louis, oh God, the poor man couldn’t even speak. He felt restless, _weak,_ like a limp puddle under the control of this matured body, “Mr. Tomlinson, _please,_ I beg you to do something _._ ” Louis could feel the young girl already getting so worked up, _obviously_ excited to finally get what she wanted. Louis pulled through to her demands and his hands were released from her sides to skid under her short top to play at the rim of her bra strap.

 

“Mr. Tomlinson _please_ ,” and who was Louis to reject such a nice offer from one of his students? Quickly, his hands worked and tugged at the strap to break the bind. His hands worked to finally tear her tight top off her body, tossed to the floor where the bra followed after. Harry was left in nothing up what she wore waist down right over Loui's lap and couldn’t help, but suddenly feel overly exposed as she tried to cross her arms over her chest, _however_.

 

Louis smiled, a new vibe inside of him now, a new drive (or maybe it’s his cock talking who knows) that _wanted_ to pleasure this naughty beauty to the brink of destruction, “Feeling shy now are we?” He asked gingerly, a little unsure with how he would carry this whole _fucking his damn student_ out.

 

Harry remained silent and whispered another little plea under her breath. Louis grinned a bit and grasped her wrists to pull them apart, but yanked right back together over the crevice of her back so her chest was jutted out to him in such a neat, _serving_ manner.

 

Louis began with soft kisses over her neck, letting them glide (still shy of course) over her skin that began to perspire from the heat of their two bodies. He kissed the soft edges of her shoulders to the center of her chest, the valley between both of her breasts where he decided to leave his first official mark. His teeth gently sunk in with the curl of his lips and sucked on the skin to start a simple bruise of a hickey. Harry gasped and her jaw dropped as she panted, suddenly feeling like a winner to know that at the center of her chest had the lips of a man she’s pined for had marked his territory.

 

As soon as he made the mark, Louis smiled and glanced up to see the pretty mess of the girl’s face where she seemed so… so stunned of the situation, then focused back to kissing the skin properly. A hand tucked under one of her breasts where he cupped her just right and had his mouth placed over the nub of her nipple, his tongue committed to its work.

 

“ _Ah_.” Harry gasped as a hand shot up to grip Louis’ hair tightly, forced him to stay there as though in fear he would leave her unattended, “ _F-Fuck_.” She pushed her chest out, trying to put more of her chest into the man’s mouth. Her legs began to squirm and her thighs quaked as her wetness began to become more apparent and she just wanted to be touched _everywhere_ so damn _bad._

 

Louis sucked on the nub of her nipple and was about to go on to the next before a cough echoed through the room.

 

“I guess you’ve both forgotten about me already?” Ben laughed.

 

Harry blushed and decided it was her turn to take this all under her control again and gave a small smile towards Louis, kissing him right on the mouth quick and easy before she left his lap.

 

“ _Mr. Winston_.” She smiled, “I could never _ever_ forget a man like you.”

 

Ben pushed his chair back to allow room for Harry who walked to him in just her skirt, immediately taking over his lap as Ben gripped her waist. Her lips pressed over the stubble of his cheek, shivered as the feel of rough hairs rubbed against her soft cheeks and down to her neck. Louis watched from aside and began to peel his articles of clothing, already taking it as fact that Harry would want to be given the full treatment before leaving the office.

 

“ _Mr. Winston_.” She hushed out as the man smiled against the crevice of her shoulder and had a hand slip up and under, “ _Oh fuck._ ” Harry cried out as fingers breached under the wetness of her panties and dipped in between the folds of her cunt, gently cascading his fingers between the squeezing skin, “ _BenBenBen_.” She panted out and pressed the front of her forehead against his as they exhaled in unison. Harry had her hand pressed against Ben’s shoulder as the other went down to wrap around his wrist. The man watched as she began to help him maneuver his hand, urging him to take a deeper push.

 

“ _Ben_ , Ben please I need- fuck I need your fingers, don’t tease me like this _please_.” Harry could’ve sworn she was near to tears.

 

Ben only chuckled and playfully tugged at the skin of her vaginal lips, “Why should I hm? Give in that easy? Especially to a naughty student like you leaving one of my teachers a right out mess.”

 

Harry choked out and tried to push his fingers into her, but failed to do so, “B-Ben, Ben please don’t do this to me.”

 

“Do what? I’m just evening out the playing field,” He teased, “Like come on, baby look at Mr. Tomlinson right there. He’s got all his kit off too, got him a real heated mess there. What a nuisance you are, a naughty _nuisance_.”

“Ben-”

 

“You know what, I have an idea. Oi, Tomlinson!” Ben called out and Louis immediately looked at him with hazed eyes, “Get ‘ere.”

 

Louis nodded and made his way over, his hard cock out in the open and Harry couldn’t help, but stare at how _thick_ the man was. He wasn’t that long, but the thickness had Harry choking.

 

“Harry, babe, let’s see how much of a good mouth you got there.” The man smiled and nudged Louis for his hand where the infamous ’28’ tattoo sat over his fingers, “Think that pretty mouth yours could take well enough till these numbers are gone?”

 

Harry glanced at the fingers and nodded, “Yeah - _ah_ \- I- I can.” She whimpered and nearly forgot that Ben was still prodding at her clit, the teasing bastard.

 

She reached out gingerly and wrapped her own fingers around Louis', pushed them together as her tongue made contact first over Louis’ fingertips, then came the mouth where she continued to go down and swallow in the man’s fingers. Her tongue worked hard, making sure they were wet because there was no doubt in her mind that these very fingers were going to be pulsing right inside her.

 

“Almost done, babe?” Louis croaks out, stunned by the artwork of Harry’s sexual talents.

 

She nodded and sucked a little more before she pulled off, Harry’s lips leaving a small connection to the set of fingers with a thin line of saliva.

 

Ben smiled and grabbed Louis’ wrist now and tugged him closer towards Harry’s wet entrance and played a little bit as he rubbed Louis’ tips all over her vaginal area. Harry whimpered as she felt the air hit around her wet area along with another slick substance, staining her.

 

“Now, now baby what you gotta do is work yourself on Mr. Tomlinson’s fingers, okay? That’s what naughty girls like you get, got to work for the things they want hm?” Ben whispered and pulled a stray curl from harry’s face. He couldn’t help, but admire her for a bit, couldn’t believe a work of sin like this was student of their university.

 

Harry nodded and stood on her knees on either side of Ben’s thighs as she waited. Louis smirked and began to position his fingers properly for her to easily sit and rise then ride away.. The girl then took the queue as Ben pressured her hips a bit to get her moving. With that, Harry sunk down on Louis’ fingers and cried out a little whimper as she went back up, then back down.

 

“Ah, _ah, ah fuck_ .” Were the only syllables that fell from Harry’s lips, “L-Louis _fuck_ your fingers are so fucking _thick-_ fuck.”

 

She gripped onto Ben’s shoulders for leverage and it seemed as though she were dirty dancing on his lap all while riding Louis’ fingers, but overall it was too fucking hot to comprehend it properly anyway. After minutes of constant swaying, Ben urged Harry to stop who seemed to lost in the feeling that she was ready and they had to get it done before anyone finds anything suspicious going on.

 

Harry exhaled a breath of relief and nodded her head, “P-Please, Louis, Ben just- fuck I need you guys in me, _Christ_.”

 

Both Ben and Louis looked at each other then back at Harry who sat on his lap, “Hey babe.” Ben began, “You think-”

 

“You could handle both of us?” Louis finished off and shrugged as Ben glared, annoyed he just spat it out rather than allowed Harry to sink it in.

 

Harry, though, eager as fuck nodded her head. “Dear, God, _fuck_ , trust me I can handle anything, just- just fucking do it.” She panted and her chest rose and fell, her breaths already looking like a work of art.

 

“Okay, fuck.” Louis spoke, “Lube, do we need lube?”

 

Ben nodded and pointed to a set of drawers, “The top drawer under some children books.”

Louis’ face pulled a grimace, “What kind of man-”

 Harry, though, rolled her eyes, “Just get the damn lube and _fuck_ me already!”

 “Jeez, alright, damn.” Louis laughed.

 Harry was about to retort once more, but her chin was grasped by Ben’s two long fingers, “Babe, babe what I say about naughty girls. You want things, need to work for it.” He whispered and their lips touched ever so softly, Harry had to shut her eyes as the man kissed her back, “Don’t be rude, alright baby?”

 

Harry nodded, in full submission now, to the man as her head was grasped by both hands where they deepened their kiss till they had to pull away to gasp for air.

 

Harry continued to beg as she took Ben’s hands and placed them over her chest to give them a firm squeeze and guides him to constantly do so because she loves being groped, adores it so much, Ben obliged to her needs and allowed the tips of his thumbs to frolic around her nipples, loving the sounds of her hitched breaths.

 

Meanwhile, Louis had gotten to work to pull the slick substance out and begin to lube up his own cock well enough to help substitute for the large stretch she was about to face. Ben was too busy fondling Harry’s body to be able to put any on himself, so Louis (with the roll of his eyes) began to do it for him, slicked him well and wet for Harry.

 

The prettiest thing of all this, though, were the high-pitched squeaks and squeals that left Harry’s pretty lips. It was gorgeous to hear the sounds of such an innocent, pure tone of a girl like Harry ring their ears. It drove them _mad,_ even.

 

“Ready baby?” Both males asked as they positioned themselves. Ben was still clothed, but his cock was out hard and ready while Louis stood from behind ready and naked.

 

Harry nodded and God she was ready for so long, like fuck, she could cry at this point, “Please just- _ah ah ah ah ah shit shit._ ” Harry’s hands searched for purchase once again over Ben’s shoulders as she felt the head of Louis’ cock trail in first and then not so long after, Ben’s. Both men were far from small and were practically _huge_ with slightly varied widths. Harry was living the _dream_.

 

“Oh my God, Oh my fucking- _ah_ \- Christ, I, fuck.” Harry was at a loss of words and her vagina spasmed to the new size inside her, “Fuck, fuck guys just move.”

 

Both males obliged and Ben thrust his hips up, his lips sucked in between teeth and eyebrows furrowed, focused to get into Harry just right alongside Louis who did the same. Harry was there in the center, close to tears from all the pleasure. Her breasts bounced to the thrusts and her pants, whines, moans, and whimpers were forced right out of her throat.

 

“F-Feels so _good_.” She cried out, the luxury of being this full was making her drunk, “Fuck.”

 

Ben smiled, “Such a good girl, look at you. Taking both of us like this, fucking perfect you are.”

 

Louis nodded and his hand reached to slip under Harry’s arm and take a handful of her breast so he could squeeze and play as his cock worked her through. Harry remained there, drowning in all these sensations with her skirt still on since it barely intruded anyway (perks of them being really short).

 

Louis’ fingertips played with her nipples again and he whispered dirty words into her ear, telling her how she was right, how he would’ve hated himself if he ever passed such an opportunity like this.

 

Ben decided to put his hand to work as well and immediately went to work on Harry’s clit that had the young woman scream out a large shout and a dry sob.

 

“A-Almost, so close.” Ben whispered, “You doing good, babe?”

 

Harry nodded, “I-I think I’m gonna- _ungh_ . Please just finish me, I- I need to come _please_.”

 

Both Ben and Louis pushed their thrusts into her, hard and long pressures that had Harry’s precious body arch, a full display of her pretty skin, breasts, neck, and stomach. Her cunt worked, worked hard to accommodate the two cocks slipping in and out of her.

 

“I-I think I’m close-” Harry whimpered and tossed her head around. She reached behind herself and grasped onto the man’s neck as she worked herself now onto their cocks to finish them and herself off, “Oh dear fucking God.”

 

The men placed speed into their thrusts and the sounds of skin slapping, Harry’s wrecked moans, and the cry of their orgasms in unison flourished the room….

  
  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @harryonmen
> 
> ya'll should comment if you liked it and then kudo it


End file.
